infomedicafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Tromboembolismo Venoso
Editor: Ricardo Araújo Alves Colaboradores: Debora de Fatima Bolz Arruda e Thalita Mayra Pereira da Costa Introdução Em uma definição sucinta, o que acontece nesta doença é a formação de um trombo (que é um coágulo no interior do vaso sanguíneo) em alguma veia periférica, o mais comum é o acometimento das veias dos membros inferiores. Existem muitos fatores que podem incrementar o risco para a formação indevida destes trombos, alguns deles são: imobilidade, alimentação desregrada com excesso de lípides, uso por longo tempo de alguns medicamentos, a falta de atividade física, traumas mecânicos, neoplasias, entre outros. A contribuição de cada um destes fatores de risco é difícil de ser medida, no entanto, tem-se certeza que sua contribuição é fundamental para que a coagulação intravascular indevida ocorra. O tromboembolismo venoso (TEV) se manifesta através de duas entidades clínicas bastante relacionadas: trombose venosa profunda (TVP) e embolia pulmonar (EP). Sua relação advém do fato de que cerca de 50% dos pacientes que tiverem TVP têm, em suas cintigrafias (exame da medicina nuclear que avalia a permeabilidade dos vasos), êmbolos pulmonares silenciosos. Por outro lado, até 90% dos pacientes com EP tem, seja com manifestação clínica ou não, TVP. Pode-se dizer que a EP é a uma das piores complicações da TVP e ambos são variantes do TEV. Como acontece? Uma das relações que mais cedo se monta na cabeça de uma criança, é vincular sangue com vida. Sem sangue não há vida. Quando se está perdendo sangue, está se perdendo a vida. Este raciocínio tem lá sua valia, pois é para manter o sangue no interior dos vasos sanguíneos que o corpo humano tem todo um sistema de hemostasia. Neste sistema, o processo mais lembrado é a coagulação – evento que impede a perda contínua de sangue pelo vaso quando este é lesado. No entanto, existem, basicamente, mais dois processos de importância igual: anticoagulação e fibrinólise. O primeiro, a anticoagulação, impede que toda a cascata de formação de coágulos inicie indevidamente. A fibrinólise, por outro lado, destrói o tampão hemostático que já cumpriu sua função e não mais tem mais o porquê de existir. Fica patente que um complexo sistema de equilíbrio entre coagular e não coagular existe, se este equilíbrio for perdido, ou afetado, a coagulação excessiva (ou sua ausência) pode causar sérios danos ao indivíduo acometido. frame|230px|Fonte: 2.bp.blogspot.com No TEV a desregulação é pró-coagulante e induz a formação de trombos que algumas vezes, além de afetar o fluxo sanguíneo local – o que é estímulo para indução de mais coagulação – leva ao aparecimento de êmbolos (que são trombos de circulação livre). É neste contexto que surge a entidade clínica denominada de embolia pulmonar. Quando o trombo fica restrito às veias profundas periféricas, a entidade clínica recebe o nome de trombose venosa profunda. Por que se forma o trombo? Rudolf Virchow (1821-1902), patologista alemão, propôs três categorias (cada qual com seus fatores de incremento) que levam a trombose venosa ou arterial. É conhecida como a tríade de Virchow e até hoje é referência nas explicações fisiopatológicas dos distúrbios da hemostasia. center||frame|230px A tríade compreende todas as possíveis explicações para desregulação da função fisiológica de coagulação. Sempre, dentro de alguns dos fatores que tríade contém, haverá a explicação para aquele evento trombótico (é evidente que há uma superposição de fatores na grande maioria dos casos). Não é necessário que todas as três categorias estejam presentes para que o trombo se forme. Por exemplo, a perda da continuidade do endotélio por deposição de imunocomplexos pode levar por si só a perda da hemostasia. Em resumo o que há é que o sistema que deveria nos proteger da perda de sangue leva a formação de tampões inapropriados no interior dos vasos. Estes tampões tem constituição bastante heterogênea de acordo com o curso de instalação do trombo, mas sempre haverá a presença de: plaquetas, fibrina, eritrócitos, glóbulos brancos e muitas outras proteínas envolvidas no processo de coagulação. Trombose Venosa Profunda A TVP é a doença das veias periféricas mais importante e grave, tendo incidência geral de 45 a 145 casos por 100mil habitantes. Como já dito anteriormente, é mais comum nos membros inferiores, mas também pode ocorrer nos membros superiores. Ao longo da drenagem venosa do membro inferior, os vasos mais afetados são àqueles presentes na panturrilha, mas também instalar-se nas coxas. É interessante dizer que o potencial formador de êmbolos é diferente dependendo de seu local de instalação. A TVP que acomete vasos distais tem menor potencial formador de êmbolos e aquela que se forma nos vasos proximais está muito mais relacionada com o desprendimento de êmbolos. thumb|230px|Fonte: www.drpereira.com.br/fotos/ A perda da regulação sustentável da coagulação sanguínea pode levar a complicações agudas ou crônicas. No primeiro caso, a complicação mais comum e grave é a embolia pulmonar, ou seja, há desprendimento de pedaço do trombo (coágulo) que através de sua viagem pelo sistema circulatório atinge os vasos do pulmão que, pelo fato de serem mais delgados, acabam sendo obstruídos. Dentre as complicações crônicas, está a insuficiência venosa. O modelo de Virchow é um bom referencial para se entender os diversos fatores de risco relacionados à formação trombogênica. Entre eles, como já mencionado, estão pacientes que passaram por cirurgia, pacientes trombofílicos (aqueles que têm deficiências genéticas que induzem à trombose, como a deficiência congênita de antitrombina ou a presença do fator V de Leiden), uso de anticoncepcionais orais, imobilidade (podendo ser obrigatória no caso do período pós-operatório, como pode ser devido a viagens prolongadas), desidratação, neoplasia, idade acima dos 40 anos, gravidez e pós-parto... Manifestações Clínicas da TVP A TVP pode ser totalmente assintomática, entretanto, este quadro é menos comum. O mais normal é que o paciente refira dor espontânea, edema, dor à palpação, calor local, alteração da cor e proeminência das veias superficiais. Pela descrição do quadro sintomatológico relativamente pobre, fica difícil caracterizar a TVP. Neste contexto, a lista de fatores de risco ganha importância, pois havendo se uma combinação de sintomas aliado aos fatores citados, pode-se elencar TVP como uma possível causa. Embolia Pulmonar A EP é uma complicação aguda da TVP e quando ocorre, concorre com os sintomas da TVP. Muitas vezes, a dor no peito causada pela EP pode ser o primeiro indicativo que houve perda do equilíbrio da coagulação. Sem dúvida é a condição clínica relacionada que mais quer ser evitada, pois pode levar o paciente a morte em poucos minutos. A EP não tem como causa restrita os coágulos, podem ser também células neoplásicas, bolhas de ar (p.ex., no caso de mergulhadores que sobem muito rápido a superfície), gotículas de gordura (p.ex., na lipoaspiração ou fratura de ossos), talco nos usuários de drogas injetáveis, entre outros. De longe, a causa mais prevalente é a pela deposição de êmbolos no sistema arterial pulmonar. thumb|231px|Fonte: www.midianews.com.br Existe uma relação direta entre a gravidade do quadro e o tamanho e número dos êmbolos liberados. Sua dependência se restringe ao fato de que quanto maior for a oclusão arterial do pulmão, menor será a oxigenação do sangue, logo, mais intensa será a falta de ar (principal sintoma referido na dispneia). Vale ressaltar que também podem ocorrer oclusões na árvore arterial do pulmão que são assintomáticos. Manifestações Clínicas da EP A dispnéia (sensação de falta de ar) é o sintoma mais comum. Geralmente tem início súbito e pode piorar rapidamente. Algumas vezes pode se instalar cronicamente (persistir durante o tempo), mas isto é incomum. Outros sintomas muito inespecíficos, isto é, que também aparecem em muitas outras condições clínicas, são: palpitações, tosse, ansiedade e vertigem, taquipnéia e taquicardia. Um sinal frequentemente presente é a febre baixa. Quase 20% das mortes súbitas são causadas por embolia pulmonar maciça. Referências GUYTON & HALL. Tratado de fisiologia médica. 11. ed. São Paulo: Editora Saunders Elsevier, 2006. cap. 25, p. 302-305. CECIL, Russel L.; GOLDMAN, Lee; AUSIELLO, Dennis. Cecil tratado de medicina interna. 22 edição. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier 2005. vol. 1. HARISON et al.; Harrison medicina interna. 17 ediçao. Rio de Janeiro: McGraw-Hill 2008. vol. 2. Ganong WF, Lingappa VR, Vishwanath R, Stephen J. Pathophysiology of Disease: An Introduction to Clinical Medicine. 5th ed. McGraw-Hill, 2006. Cap. 17. Manual Merck Online. Disponível em: www.manualmerck.net/ Acessado em 26/11/2010. Rizzatti EG, Franco RF. Tratamento do tromboembolismo venoso. Med. Ribeirão Preto jul/dez 2001; 34:269-275. Links Relacionados 1. Trombose Venosa Profunda (Drauzio Varella) 2. Medicina Geriátrica 3. Sanofi-Aventis 4. ABC da Saúde (embolia pulmonar) 5. MD Saúde (embolia pulmonar) 6. Trombose Categoria:Adulto Categoria:Como funciona? Categoria:Idoso Categoria:2010